


One Foot in the Grave

by Crartistic



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Halfa, It starts of so optimistic, daddy ghost, halfway through there might be angst overload, human mom, i love angst okay, naturally born halfa, scientifically created halfa, there may or may not be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crartistic/pseuds/Crartistic
Summary: Lucy Hayes has always been a loner, condemned to cope with Dash's bullying, hiding the biggest secret of all: She's a halfa. When she finds out she's not the only one, a great friendship starts blooming with the ghost boy. She's no longer alone in fighting ghosts like Skulker, now that she has Danny and his friends understanding her situation.But with the increase of ghost attacks, it's getting harder to keep her secret. And what certainly doesn't make it any better is everyone else's sudden interest in Danny Phantom and the ghost girl after they're marked 'heroes.'





	1. How I met your father

Curce watched from the tree he was hiding in, watching two girls talking about something science-related, "So, how's your project going?" a girl with short red hair asked her best friend, a girl with curly brown hair and violet eyes.

"That's a surprise," she replied, "but we're on schedule."

"And how about your plan to make him like you?" she then asked, referring to the one boy the girl liked most, Jack Fenton. She had been in love with him for quite some time now, but had been too afraid to tell him.

She blushed and turned away, "I haven't told him yet," she explained, "But I got to get home, see you tomorrow!" Maddie ran off, leaving the redhead alone. Curce was too busy staring at the redhead, who he found rather interesting, that he didn't notice how she was actually staring back at him, trying to oppress a scream.

When she screamed, he quickly flew towards her and held a hand against her mouth, not wanting to get any unwanted attention.

"You're a stalker!" she exclaimed once Curce managed to calm the girl down, "and what's up with that glow?"

Curce looked at her, "I'm not a stalker," he stated, "I just think humans are interesting..."

"But aren't you..." she started, but chose not to continue as she was starting to figure things out.

"I was," he told her.

The girl then fainted.

 

Curce watched the girl sleep on a bench in the park, she was his favourite human to watch, to learn more about humans. It had been too long since he lived, everything was different now and the redhead reminded him of a person he once loved.

He smiled when she woke up, his glowing green eyes closed, "I'm glad you're awake," he stated, "I wonder if I could ask you some questions that have been bothering for quite some time."

The girl slowly sat up, this whole situation was just so weird.  _Perhaps I should give him a chance..._ she thought,  _He doesn't seem harmful at all_.

They decided they could ask each other questions and she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

"What's your name?" he asked, "I'm Curce.

"Marina," she told him, "How did you die?"

He shrugged, "I don't remember," he replied, "One moment, you're having the time of your life, only a second later, you're dead."

"I'm sorry I asked," Marina said, "I shouldn't have."

"It's fine," Curce assured her, "Anyways, how are things like currently, I mean, in terms of what's considered normal."

 

Weeks passed and the two of them spent more and more time together, eventually becoming friends. They could tell each other anything, knowing the other wouldn't tell anyone else.

Marina kept her friendship with Curce a secret from her friends, both Maddie and Jack were pretty much ghost fanatics, but she wouldn't want them to be any different.

Vlad was a friend of hers too and he shared the trio's interest in science and, unknowingly to all three of them, had a crush on Maddie.

"Maddie refuses to tell me anything about your project," Marina stated as she walked through the hall with Vlad, "Can't you tell me something about it? Like what it is you're making?"

He shook his head, "If Maddie doesn't want to tell you, I won't tell you either," he said, "How about you?"

"Not telling," she replied, "I'm not going to tell you unless you tell me."

"Touche."

Marina smiled as they parted ways, both having a different class to go to, "See you tomorrow then!"

As she made her way to her class, one she didn't share with any of her good friends for a change, she noticed Curce standing in the abandoned hall. He waved at her, "Hi again."

She got closer to him, "What are you doing here?" she asked him, not unkind, "Aren't you the slightest bit worried about people seeing you?"

"Are you?"

She nodded, "My friends are ghost fanatics and I haven't figured out wether it's a positive thing or not."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't be seen, I just wanted to see for myself how school is like in this time."

She let out a smile, this ghost was the loveliest weirdo she had ever met. She was starting to think she had a thing for the weirder types, they were just so much more fun, "Have fun then, and don't forget to prank bullies."

"Worry not, m'lady, I will do as you ask," he said prior to a bow.

"Wrong timeline, glowstick," she said with a wink before walking away from the ghost.

 

"Marina Hayes, will you..." Curce started as the two of them were sitting next to each other, "Make me one of those delicious sandwiches?"

"I swear, if you keep doing that, I will--"

"Kill me? That's already covered."

"You cheeky bastard," Marina uttered prior to standing up. She headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich for the male - and with human food obsessed - ghost. "It still feels weird," she said when she sat down next to him, having made a sandwich for herself as well, "Being friends with a ghost."

"I know," Curce stated. He watched her eat for a while until he realised she never gave him the food, "Where's my sandwich?"

"On the counter."

"But--"

"You didn't ask me to bring it to you."

He chuckled after seeing the grin plastered on the girl's face, "You sly human." He then went to get his sandwich, whilst she still smiled of victory.

The rest of the afternoon, they spent having fun with just the two of them, leading to a sleepover. "Marina?" Curce asked, "Do you like me?"

Marina was taken by surprise. She couldn't deny she felt something for the ghost, however strange their love would be. "I do feel something," she said, "Only I'm not entirely sure how we could make it work."

Curce nodded, he understood where she was coming from, it felt strange to him as well. Was a ghost suppossed to love a human? No. Was a human supposed to return his feelings? Definitely not, they were supposed to be scared.

They moved closer to each other, a cold arm pulling the girl in a hug on the couch, "We'll see how it works out," Curce said, "Let's just watch a movie together first, tomato."

"I like that idea, glowstick."

 


	2. Mystery Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has trouble with his ghost powers and Lucy gets frustrated about it - along with Lunch Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, I'm following canon with some extra content and changes. Enjoy!

"Move it, Haymit, you can't sit here," Dash said to the girl sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, "Don't you know? This is popular table, not the _loser_ table."

"If memory serves, the popular table was the one in the back yesterday."

Dash grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, raising her up so she could look him in the eyes, "I said, _move it_ , _loser_!" He threw her on the ground, dropping her food on top of her. Prior to giving him a hateful glare, she moved to a table in the back of the cafeteria, wanting to drop dead. "Kill me now, please," she muttered as everyone was laughing at her, hanging her head in shame. _I know I'm weird, but that doesn't give them a reason to keep picking on me..._ she thought, tempted to give them some well-deserved payback. _Not here, not now._

Her day could not get worse, the menu had been changed to something worse than vegetarian, Dash's pestering had been going on for the entire day and she had barely gotten any sleep. Unfortunately for her, her day could get worse. She sensed a ghost around and she later saw one floating. Her thoughts were interrupted when some rather disgusting looking food was thrown at her, after Danny's exclamation of a foodfight.

Her ghost sense had been going crazy lately, sensing ghosts that weren't even there. She ran towards the kitchen, ready to go ghost, "Going gh--", only to see Danny, Sam and Tucker standing in front of the ghost of a lunch lady, "What are you doing here with that?" she asked.

" _You_!" the Lunch Lady exclaimed, pointing at Lucy, prior to pushing her against a wall.

"Come on, I only said I didn't want that cookie," she stated, "and that your meat tasted like rubber."

All of the three friends looked at her, confused, how was it possible for a human to know a ghost? "Damn it..." Lucy muttered, "I certainly hope you don't spill anything." A ring of light formed around her, her skin turning a greenish blue, her hair turning blue and she started glowing. She pushed the Lunch Lady back, "Just so you know, you should stop trying to make people eat raw meat."

She turned to Danny and his friends, who looked at her in surprise. All four of them remained silent, until Lucy said something in an attempt to make the situation less awkward, "I usually don't rely on my ghost sense, since it hasn't been properly working lately, I keep--" Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Danny being gone, a boy with white hair and a jumpsuit taking his place. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together, realising her senses had been right all along, "You?! You're the one I keep sensing?!"

Suddenly, the Lunch Lady lunged at her. She would have crashed into the wall connected to the hallway if she hadn't gone intangible. A short while later, the rest joined her and she once again had to face the Lady's wrath, "Have you got any other enemies we should worry about?" Danny asked whilst defending himself and his friends.

"Most likely," she replied as she kicked the ghost.

Fortunately for her, her anger wasn't fully concentrated on her, it was mostly towards Sam, the one who had caused the menu to change. Danny launched another attack, but promptly changed back into his human form, not having the ghost thing under control completely, "How helpful..." Lucy muttered before saving him from the Lunch Lady, who was ready to attack him.

However, Sam was taken by the ghost lady and before Mr. Lancer found them, Lucy vanished. "Did she just go invisible on us?" Tucker questioned.

Danny nodded, "Yes, she did."

To their surprise, Mr. Lancer did not punish them at all, he just walked over to the cafeteria, asking who was responsible for the food fight and the food that was missing in the teacher's lounge. Which surprised them even more was hearing Dash say he did it, receiving the punishment they were supposed to get. "You can thank me later," Lucy said as she appeared in front of them, shifting back to her human form.

"You'll be sorry for this, Fenturd!" Dash exclaimed furiously as he was dragged to Mr. Lancer's office for detention.

***

They found Sam in a pile of meat, the Lunch Lady trying to force her to eat it. Lucy was surprised about how they were able to find them, Tucker scent was actually rather good and accurate. Danny offered to fight the Lunch Lady whilst Tucker and Lucy were to take care of getting Sam out of the meat pile.

The techno geek took out a knife and a fork, "Way ahead of you!"

Lucy glanced at him before flying over to Sam, with the intention of getting her out of there by going intangible, but was prevented from doing so by the Lunch Lady.

"You're not doing it very well, do you?" Tucker asked her.

"It's not my fault that woman hates me," she retorted. He just looked at her, obviously thinking about the way the ghost treated the halfa earlier that day, "Okay, maybe it _is_ partially my fault. But it's not my fault she has an obsession over meat."

She tried the same tactic again, but since she was able to defeat Danny rather easily, she kept being hit by meat, crashing into Danny time after time.

In the end, they both were exhausted and the four of them barely managed to escape. They took Danny to his house after he fainted, where Sam and Tucker went ahead whilst Lucy had to endure his parent's questions, "I haven't seen you with my son before, so tell us something about yourself," Jack stated, "If you're a ghost, you're not going anywhere near my son."

"Don't worry, I'm not a ghost," she said, which was only a half-lie. Judging from the two adult's attitude towards ghost, she figured they didn't know about their son being half-ghost, just like her, "My name is Lucy, you should know my mother, as she went to school with you."

"How about your father?" Maddie asked.

She looked down, "He's no longer around," she lied. The truth was, he was around, yet he couldn't exactly be classified as actually 'alive'.

She left as soon as she could, uncomfortable with the kind of questions they were asking, only to be greeted by Sam and Tucker asking her all sorts of question around her being half-ghost. She sat down on the bed and explained to them how it was possible for her to be a halfa, "Well, I was born a half-ghost," she explained, "My father is a ghost, so he never really reveals himself, that does certainly make it clear why I keep telling everyone he died when I was very young because it's technically the truth."

"Were you the one who made Dash take the blame?" Tucker asked, "'cause if you are, that's awesome!"

She nodded, "It's one of the perks, aside from the cons, like ghosts not caring whether you've got a test to study for or not."

"Why did you suddenly decide to help them?" Sam asked, "You've never even spoke to any of us and now you just randomly pop up, trying to help us dealing with ghosts."

Lucy shrugged, she hadn't even thought about why she did that. She acted on instinct that day, protecting people that could actually understand her situation, "I don't know," she replied in all honesty, "Perhaps I saw an opportunity, having finally found people like me. I'm sure you understand."

Sam was still a bit sceptic about it, while Tucker immediately believed her. The goth girl thought there might be an underlying motive she didn't want for them to know, but she decided not to show her suspicions, "I understand it if you're suspicious of me, it's not like you find another halfa any other day."

They were interrupted by Danny screaming as he woke up, asking what was going on. Tucker joked he was asleep for four days, which he totally fell for. Sam put her hands on her hips, saying Tucker had nearly gotten him killed twice that day, a remark Tucker encountered with saying that it was all because Sam had changed the menu. They both left angrily, Tucker wanted to change the menu back while Sam was determined to make sure it stayed the way it was now.

"So, how do you feel?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine," Danny replied, "You?"

She nodded, "If you're talking about the whole ghost thing, don't worry about it. I'm used to it, I've been like this for my entire life." Danny's eyes widened, he didn't know it was possible for someone to be half dead from birth. Lucy let out a soft chuckle, "My parents found out about it when my mother accidently dropped me."

"How did that happen?"

"I phased through her arms when I was a baby," she said with a shrug, "At least that's what they say."

She stayed with him for a little longer, talking about all sorts of things and her even offering to help him with controlling his ghost powers. He also told her about the incident that caused him to have these ghost powers. It was starting to get late and Lucy realised she'd have to be back home soon, "I gotta go, before my parents start worrying and think I'm fighting a ghost or something," she stated, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

***

Back home, she was greeted by her father with a 'boo'. Curce Hayes, the full-ghost liked scaring people when they least expected it. He never used his powers for evil, he actually loved humans, so much that it had even become an obsession at some point. That was exactly how he met her mother, the most interesting human on the planet in his eyes, "You're late, did something happen?" he asked.

"Actually, yes," she replied, "I found someone else like me, well, sort of."

Curce's brows furrowed, he didn't know any other ghost who could have had a child with a human. For all he knew, ghosts resented humans, him being a rare exception, "A halfa?" he questioned. He seemed to be in deep thought prior to a bright smile appearing, "That's great! Now you have someone to talk to at school about ghostly things! What's his name? Perhaps I can pay him a visit, tell him more about you--"

"That's not necessary, dad," Lucy said. It wasn't like she didn't think he was ready to meet someone as eccentric as Curce, the main issue were his parents, Danny told her they were ghost hunters, which was why he hadn't told them yet, "His name is Danny Fenton, his parents are ghost hunters and I think I should wait with introducing him to you," she told him, "I mean--"

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Curce asked, looking down.

"No, that's not it," Lucy said, "I just don't think he's ready to meet you, knowing how you're acting when you meet someone new." She remembered taking someone with her to her house when she was younger, thinking he was ready to meet her dad. Frankly put, he wasn't. After all what happened, she had convinced him everything he had seen was a dream, that she had never taken him to meet her parents. The two of them never talked again, the boy having seen her for the weirdo everyone else believed her to be.

"I'm sorry for what happened last time," he said when he saw his daughter looking down, "But this boy is different, he knows more about ghosts than that boy you brought home that day." 

Lucy smiled, "Perhaps this is a friendship that will last," she said. 

***

The next day, everything certainly hadn't gone back to normal, Sam was holding a protest, fighting for the veggie menu, whilst Tucker was holding a campaign fighting to get the meat back, "This can't end well..." Lucy muttered as she stood next to Danny.

Both Tucker and Sam tried to convince him to join their side, even though he didn't want to make a decision on that matter.

"Can't we just combine the veggies and the meat?" Lucy offered.

"No!" Danny's best friends both exclaimed at the same time.

The ground shook and a blue wisp left the two halfa's mouths, "Can you make up?" Danny asked as he hid behind his friends hugging, going ghost.

Lucy just hid herself underneath a table, it was not like she had a reputation to keep, they all thought she was weird already.

A giant meat monster appeared, scaring the shit out of everyone who saw it, "Hey, Lunch Lady!" Lucy exclaimed, "Over here!"

As the Lunch Lady followed her and attacked her with meat, she hoped Danny was able to land a hit on the ghost, "Wanna hear a joke?" Lucy asked, earning a puzzled look from the meat ghost, "Your cooking!"

There were two rules when it came to the Lunch Lady: do not change the menu and do not insult anything meat related. She had done the latter countless times before.

_Come on Danny, do something!_ she thought as she kept the ghost distracted.

She didn't think it could get any worse, but with the arrival of the Fentons, with gear and all, she had one more thing to worry about.

Danny launched an attack on the Lunch Lady from behind, leaving her to crash into Lucy. Both of them flew past his parents, only to hit the wall.

Before either the Lunch Lady or the Fentons could do anything yo her, the Lunch Lady was sucked into some strange device called the Fenton thermos and Danny's parents were distracted by his sister Jazz.

Danny had already reversed to his human form, on accident when fighting the meat minions, and Lucy found cover to do the same behind him and his friends.   
A female voice came closer and closer, saying a ghost was right ahead. Jack and Maddie came to a halt in front of the four fourteen year olds, "You'd have to be a moron to not notice the ghost right in front of you," the Fenton Finder said.

Danny and Lucy pointed behind them, "You just missed him," Danny stated.

The two halfas glanced at each other, this was the start of a beautiful friendship to both of them. 


End file.
